


Sleepless Nights

by Starlight1395



Series: Requests From You [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun blames himself a lot, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: A year ago, there was an accident that left everyone involved with some scar or another. Changkyun blamed himself for everything, and as the one year anniversary of the accident approached, he believed that there was only one way to fix what he had caused - to kill himself.He was supposed to die that night, but he escaped his fate. If he fixed it, Hyungwon would wake up. Right?





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A story for my friend Rebecca! Hope this helps love <3

Kihyun groaned as he turned over. He had an early morning shift, and he didn’t know why he was suddenly awake. Just as he was about to slip back into the blissful nothingness of sleep, he popped awake again.

He realized his phone had buzzed. He sighed deeply as he rolled back over and checked the device, making a mental note to plug it in across the room so it couldn’t wake him up. The first thing he noticed was that it was almost four in the morning.

Whoever was texting him, it better be an emergency.

He felt his stomach drop when he saw it was Changkyun. The boy never texted him late at night, unless…

He hit the boy’s number. His eyes were too blurry from sleep to focus on the little black letters from the messages.

“Changkyun?” he asked as soon as the call was picked up.

“H-hyung…” Changkyun had been crying. That was all the confirmation Kihyun needed.

“I’m on my way.” the older boy said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and hissing at how chilly it was.

“You don’t have to,” Changkyun sounded miserable, and it made Kihyun’s heart hurt. “It’s… over now. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Never apologize for this,” Kihyun lightly scolded as he slipped on his shoes. “I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay? Unlock the front door and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Okay…” The boy didn’t argue. Another red flag.

Changkyun was a spitfire, even on his worse days. The fact that he hadn’t fought back at all worried Kihyun.

He locked his door behind him and took long strides to the elevator, impatiently tapping his toe as he waited for the lift. As soon as he was down at the garage, he rushed to his car. He may have sped some, but at four in the morning the streets tended to be a little emptier than during the day. His chest tightened, but not in the way it normally did around Changkyun. Instead of butterflies, he felt anxiety and fear.

Ten minutes later, he was slipping into Changkyun’s apartment. The boy lived alone - something Kihyun had been against after the accident, but Changkyun insisted. The lights were off, but Kihyun could see a faint glow coming from the bedroom.

He locked the door behind him - a force of habit - and padded silently to Changkyun’s room. He pushed the door open and saw Changkyun sitting up on his bed, a candle cradled in his hands. He was staring at the flame, but kihyun could tell he wasn’t seeing anything. It was one of those nightmare then.

“Changkyunnie, I’m here.” he said softly, not wanting to startle the boy. Changkyun slowly looked up, recognition finally flickering in his eyes.

“Hyung…” he sounded so, so tired.

“Was it another nightmare?” Kihyun asked softly as he went to sit next to the boy.

“Won’t stop.” He whispered, starting to shake. Kihyun wished he could turn back time, or take the guilt away from the boy but there was nothing he could do but offer comfort.

“It’s okay Changkyun. Everyone is okay,” Kihyun let the boy relax into his side. He could feel Changkyun start to sob into his shoulder, so he held him even tighter. “We’re okay. You don’t have to blame yourself… no one blames you. We love you so much.”

“It’s all my fault…” Changkyun whispered, his voice heavy with tears. Kihyun knew there was no talking the boy out if it when he got like this.

Kihyun did the only thing he could. He held Changkyun as he cried, and denied all the nasty things the boy said about himself. The sun’s rays started to pierce through the blinds just as Changkyun went limp in Kihyun’s arms. He stared down at the boy with a heavy heart.

Checking his phone with his free hand, Kihyun realized he needed to be at work in two hours. He took a deep breath and placed Changkyun in his bed comfortably, covering the boy with the thick, fuzzy blanket that had been a birthday gift to the boy. He wrote a quick note and left it on the bedside table before slipping his shoes on and leaving the apartment.

* * *

  
Kihyun sat up in his bed, panting. It had been almost a year, and he could barely distinguish reality from his nightmares. What actually happened that night?

He felt a wave of anger.

Why did things have to happen that way?

He should be grateful that everyone had lived but…

He made a mental note to visit Hyungwon soon. It had been almost two weeks since he had a chance to visit the hospital, and he felt guilty.

Guilty that he hadn’t been more careful. Guilty that he let himself be distracted. Guilty that Changkyun feels guilty.

It wasn’t Changkyun’s fault. It was his.

Kihyun wiped the tears running down his face and started to get ready for his day. He wasn’t going to go back to sleep after that nightmare.

* * *

  
Changkyun stared at his candle, but he was seeing something more than the small flame. His nightmare was worse than usual - they had never been so… real before.

_“Look out!” He screamed, being the only one to spot the deer darting out in front of the car._

_“What?” Kihyun didn’t notice. Changkyun panicked and took the wheel, jerking it to avoid hitting the animal and causing the car to swerve off the road into a ditch. His head slammed on the dashboard, causing him to blackout for a moment. When he came to, there was smoke covering the windshield._

_He frantically tugged at the seatbelt, panic taking over reason. There was coughing from the backseat, and Changkyun started panicking more._

_His friends._

_Were they okay?_

_He managed to unbuckle his seatbelt and turned. Kihyun was passed out, blood dripping from his forehead but otherwise looked fine. In the backseat, however, Changkyun saw a nightmare. Hoseok was looking around dazed, his seatbelt cutting into his neck enough to draw blood. There was a large gash on his arm, from where the glass shattered and cut him. Next to him was Hyungon, who had a large piece of glass embedded in his chest. He was staring, but_

_Changkyun didn’t see any life in his eyes._

_“No!” He screamed, trying to get to his friends. Flashing lights flooded his vision and there were hands on him. He fought against it, needing to get to Hyungwon and Hoseok and Kihyun. He heard shouting from all around him as he was strapped down to a stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and he realized just how tired he was. His head was throbbing and his chest felt like someone had run him over._

_Suddenly, he was back in the car. He could hear Hyungwon complaining that Hoseok was sitting too close to him, and Changkyun relaxed. It was a dream._

_Something caught his eye, but this time it wasn’t a deer._

_Hyungwon’s lanky form stepped out in front of the car, and Changkyun made them serve again, but it was too late. There was a sickening thump before the car skidded into a ditch._

_Changkyun had killed Hyungwon._

_He was a killer._

_Changkyun stared at the flame, remembering the how the car seemed to glitter as it caught on fire, just as the medics pulled them from the mental frame._

A tear slipped down his cheek. It had been almost a whole year, and Hyungwon still hadn’t woken up. They said the glass pierced his lungs, but that they were able to fix the problem in surgery. It was up to Hyungwon himself to wake up, but it seemed he didn’t want to yet.

It should have been Changkyun in the hospital.

Maybe if Changkyun died, Hyungwon would wake up…

He shook his head, trying to chase out the thought. He didn’t want to humor the idea, but the past eleven months and eight days that’s all he could wonder about. Wonder if maybe he really was supposed to be the one to die that night, and if he made things right Hyungwon would come back to them. Maybe this was fate punishing him for surviving.

His phone started to ring.

“Hello?” He sounded empty when he answered the call.

“Changkyun?” it was Kihyun. He sounded tired. “I… I was wondering if you wanted to go to see Hyungwon with me today, when I get off work. It’s been almost two weeks, and with it almost being that time again…”

“Yeah, it’ll be good to see him.” Changkyun choked out. He was torn. He wanted desperately to see his friend, but the thought of seeing him so lifeless on that white bed - all because of him - made him sick.

“Cool,” Kihyun sounded relieved “I’ll swing by after my shift and pick you up.”

“Okay hyung.” Changkyun didn’t say goodbye before hanging up the phone.

By the time Kihyun knocked on his door, Changkyun had only moved once - to shower and try to wash away the feeling of slime in his body.

The trip to the hospital was silent, though Kihyun was trying really hard to get a conversation from the younger boy.

“So,” He said after the third failed attempt. “What do you-”

“Do you think he’ll blame me?” Changkyun suddenly chimed in, scaring the older boy slightly. Kihyun felt his blood run cold.

“Never. He would never blame you.” He said with as much conviction as he could.

“If he wakes up, I wouldn't blame him for blaming me.” Changkyun sounded so resigned that it worried Kihyun.

“WHEN he wakes up, he’s going to be so relieved that you’re alright,” Kihyun stressed the when over the if. “And we’re going to throw a huge party to celebrate.”

“Okay…” Changkyun trailed off, looking out the window.

They got to the hospital and the nurse smiled at them. They were familiar faces around that wing of the building, especially right after the accident happened.

They retraced the familiar way to Hyungwon’s room and entered quietly, as if their friend was just resting and they didn’t want to wake him.

“Hey Wonnie,” Kihyun said warmly, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs by the bed. Hyungwon looked exactly the same as he remembered - like he was sleeping, but a little paler and a little thinner. He was hooked up to so many machines that Kihyun couldn’t tell where one started and the other ended, but the steady beeping of his heart monitor had come to be a comforting sound to the others “I brought Changkyunnie along with me this time. I’m sorry for not visiting sooner, but work is driving me crazy. They started giving me double shifts because the new hire quit after two weeks.”

“Hi hyung.” Changkyun said quietly and sat on the other side of the bed, listening to Kihyun ramble on about his life. He stared at the older boy and could almost see the look of pain and horror from his nightmare layered over the peaceful image in front of him.

“Well, we should get going soon,” Kihyun said, two hours later. He didn’t know how he managed to talk the entire time, but it felt good to be with his friend even if they weren’t entirely sure he could hear them. “You know, it’s almost been a year Wonnie. You have to hurry and wake up.”

At the mention of the upcoming anniversary, Hyungwon’s heart monitor started to pick up. Another machine spiked, and the two boys stared at the prone figure lying in bed. Was he finally going to wake up?

His heart rate settled after a moment, and the monitors were back to normal, as if Hyungwon had never responded. It happened occasionally, where something would trigger something in their friend and it seemed as though he was about to wake up, only for things to go back to normal and leave the room heavy with disappointment.

“Come on Changkyun, let’s get you home.” Kihyun said, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

“Give me a second,” Changkyun said, his words soft. “I wanna say something to him real fast.”

“Alright, I’ll wait outside.” Kihyun left the boy, his heart hurting. He wanted to help Changkyun, but his friend just kept pushing him away. A tear worked its way down his face as he leaned against the wall and waited.

Changkyun stood and sat on the edge of the bed. He took one of Hyungwon’s hands, the usually slender fingers seeming almost bonelike between his thicker ones.

“Hyung…” He whispered, almost expecting an answer. When none came, he spoke again. “Hyung, I’ve been thinking. What if… what if I was supposed to be the one to die, and you’re suffering because I escaped my fate? That sounds silly, doesn’t it?”

He stared at his friend, completely lifeless on the bed. Changkyun’s throat tightened.

“Do you think if I killed myself, you’d wake up?” He asked, his words almost silent. “Squeeze my hand if you think it’s a dumb idea.”

Nothing.

“Don’t worry hyung,” Changkyun smiled ruefully. “I’ll make this right.”

Changkyun stood and went to Kihyun, who had stopped crying long before the boy left the room.

* * *

  
“W-what?” Kihyun felt his blood run cold.

“Yoo Kihyun? We were told to inform you that Chae Hyungwon woke up this morning. He’s very disoriented, but you were on the top of his contacts list. We need you to come in right away. He seems very distressed about something and we know you’re close. Maybe you can calm him down and see what’s wrong? We want to avoid using drugs to sedate him but if he becomes a danger to himself or others we’re going to have to.”

“I’m on my way.” Kihyun had started for his car the second the nurse had said Hyungwon was awake.

“Okay, we’ll see you soon.” She hung up, and Kihyun can’t remember the last time he drove so fast. He made it to the hospital in record time and flew through the lobby. The nurses saw him coming and stepped out of his way as he frantically made his way to the familiar room. He could hear voices before he even opened the door.

“You have to stop him!” A voice Kihyun thought he may never hear again said, sounding rough and painful.

“Hyungwon, please calm down,” it was the nurse that had been taking care of Hyungwon since the accident. “Kihyun will be here any minute-”

“He’s going to kill himself!” Hyungwon screamed, his voice giving out. Kihyun pushed the door open and froze. Hyungwon was sitting up in bed, his long fingers tugging at his hair as the nurse tried to calm him down.

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun breathed before taking a small step forward. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up too quickly. Hyungwon’s head shot up, his eyes watery and bloodshot.

“Hyung…” Tears started streaming down his cheeks, still clinging to the last of the roundness they used to boast. “It’s-”

“What’s wrong?” Kihyun went over and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle his friend too much.

“Changkyun,” He gasped, crying harder. “He- I heard his voice… he thinks that- that if he kills himself that I’ll- hyung please you have to save him.” He took Kihyun’s hand and sobbed into it, his voice strained with desperation.

“Ch-changkyun?” it made sense. It had been two days since they had visited the hospital, and the younger boy seemed… off.

He seemed almost happier as they left the hospital. He asked if they could stop and get something to eat, which Kihyun jumped at - he jumped at any chance to get the younger boy to eat something - and made jokes all through dinner. When Kihyun dropped him off, Changkyun had hugged him tight and thanked him, for being such a good friend, and made a point to tell Kihyun that he loved him.

Kihyun hadn’t thought much of it at the time. He was just happy Changkyun seemed happy, but now he realize the boy’s actions had been warning flags.

“Don’t worry Wonnie,” he stood quickly. “I’ll save him.”

“Thank god…” Hyungwon relaxed onto his bed, his heart rate monitor starting to settle to a calmer beat.

Kihyun shot a look at the nurse that said ‘call me if anything goes wrong’ and raced back out of the hospital.

As he sped down the street, he prayed he wasn’t too late.

* * *

  
Changkyun had everything he need. He had said his goodbyes, and wrote a note explaining what to do with his things. He felt… calm.

It was better this way. Everyone would be happier with Hyungwon around rather than him. Hoseok would finally have his boyfriend back. Hyunwoo would have his brother back. Minhyuk would have his favorite dongsaeng back. Jooheon would have his favorite cuddle buddy back.

Everyone would be happier.

It was all his fault, after all.

Changkyun left the door unlocked and went to the bedroom. He thought about doing it in the bathroom, but he didn’t want his last sensation to be cold. He wanted his bed.

He took a deep breath and started downing the pills he had next to his bed. A bottle of sleeping pills and two deep cuts, and Hyungwon would be back. The pills were the easy part, making him feel full and sick to his stomach. He took the blade, stolen from his box cutter from when he first moved in, and made one long cut from elbow to wrist.

Changkyun screamed in pain. He hadn’t expected it to hurt quite so much. He wanted to stop. He didn’t want to hurt anymore, but he needed to fix everything. His hand shook as he made the second cut, only making it halfway down his forearm before the shaking got so bad that he dropped the razor somewhere in his sheets.

He laid down, his eyes already so heavy. He could faintly feel the blood seeping into his comforter, but he didn’t care. He was just so tired. He just wanted to sleep so, so badly. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt so warm and comfortable, the pain in his arms barely there anymore. All he could feel was the softness of his blanket and the slow, steady thrum of his heart getting slower, and slower and-

“CHANGKYUN NO!” A voice screamed, and he was ripped from his warmth. Cold fingers were prying at his face and he weakly tried to fight them off. He just wanted to sleep. Kihyun desperately tried to keep the boy awake. The ambulance was on its way, so he just needed to stall a little longer.

Changkyun looked so small and pale in his arms. Kihyun thought he was going to be sick. The smell of metal was so strong that he may never get the stain of it out of his nose. The paramedics came rushing in and took Changkyun away from him.

* * *

  
Kihyun bolted awake, panting and sobbing. He was at home, and the sun was just starting to rise.

“Kihyun?” A groggy voice asked next to him. He turned and saw Hyunwoo sitting up to his right. Looking around he saw Hoseok, Jooheon, and Minhyuk also crashed on the floor, where they had made a makeshift bed for them all.

“Oh god…” Kihyun sobbed into Hyunwoo’s chest, startling him.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Jooheon asked, sleepily moving to wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

“Changkyun’s gonna die and it’s all my fault.” He sobbed, his head throbbing. He had followed the ambulance to the hospital, calling the others along the way. Changkyun had been taken directly into the ICU to get his stomach pumped and his wrists stitched. The others met Kihyun in the waiting room, and tried to comfort the sobbing boy. As soon as Changkyun was taken to a room of his own they had gone to visit Hyungwon.

Everyone had been happy to see their friend awake, but Hyungwon only had eyes for Kihyun.

“Please tell me he’s okay…” He had said softly.

“He’s here, being treated… but I don’t know past that.” He responded, sounding choked. Hyungwon looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into tears.

Hyunwoo instantly gathered the lanky boy in his arms.

“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo’s voice brought Kihyun back to the moment.

“I… I saw how happy he got… I knew that was a warning sign. I KNEW it was a warning sign, but I was just so happy that he seemed to be doing better that I ignored it… if I had said something, none of this would have happened.”

“Kihyun, you saved his life,” Minhyuk spoke up. “He would be dead right now if it weren’t for you. We’d be going to a funeral, not visiting him in the hospital, without you.”

“I should have stopped it-”

“You can’t blame yourself hyung,” Jooheon said, resting his cheek on Kihyun’s back. “You saw what happened to Kyunnie after the accident. No matter what we said, he blamed himself and look what happened. We can’t… we can’t lose you too.”

“I’ll make breakfast and we can go visit Changkyun and Hyungwon. How does that sound?” Hyunwoo asked, rubbing the back of Kihyun’s hand gently.

“Okay…” Kihyun mumbled, sniffling and wiping his cheeks. Even if he didn’t want to be okay for himself, he had to be okay for the others.

* * *

  
‘I failed…’ Changkyun thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He was strapped down to the bed, and his arms throbbed. So did his head. And his throat. They must have pumped his stomach.

Hyungwon would never wake up because he couldn’t even kill himself right. He sobbed silently, unable to even hide his face in his hands.The door opened and Changkyun recognized the nurse as one of the ones that helped with Hyungwon.

“They’re going to happy to hear you’re awake,” She said softly. “You know, after hearing what Hyungwon was saying, maybe there is such thing as fate-”

“Wait,” Changkyun cut her off, his ears ringing. “Did you say Hyungwon?”

“Yeah,” She smiled as she checked his vitals. “He woke up yesterday and instantly started yelling for you. Kihyun was called in, and Hyungwon said you told him you were going to… well… thankfully Kihyun made it to you in time and we were able to save you. It was pretty touch and go for a while, but you’re a fighter.”

“He’s awake?” Changkyun couldn’t fathom it. Hyungwon was alive. He was okay, and he was still alive.

“And they’ve been waiting to see you,” The nurse smiled. “They’ve been in Hyungwon’s room most of the day, but they keep asking about you.”

“Can I- can I see them?” He asked, almost feeling as though he didn’t deserve to. It was his fault they were there in the first place. It was all his fault that they became so familiar with the hospital staff and the building and the smell of antiseptic. It was his fault.

All of it.

“As if we could keep them away,” she chuckled. “I’ll let them know you’re awake. The doctor should be in soon to talk to you about what’s going to happen next. Usually, in cases like yours, patients are admitted into a program here at the hospital.”

“Thank you.” Changkyun said, his head a mess. He was worried about seeing his friends, and scared about what was going to happen to him. He had tried to kill himself. They were going to think he was insane, or dangerous.

“Changkyun?” A timid voice came from the door. He looked over and saw Minhyuk’s face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed into the room. The six boys flooded into the room, Hyunwoo helping Hyungwon stand. The latter was still in his hospital gown, and Jooheon was pushing the IV behind him.

“Hey guys…” He said, waiting for the explosion.

“You… idiot!” Kihyun was the one to break, surprisingly. He threw himself onto the younger boy, sobbing into his shoulder. “I thought you were fucking dead!”

“Hyung…”

“I can’t believe you tried to leave me…” Kihyun’s sobs softened to whimpers. Changkyun wanted to hug him, but his hands were restrained.

“I’m sorry hyung…” He felt the tears fall from his eyes and into Kihyun’s hair.

“Idiot.” Jooheon was the next one to come over, burying his nose in Changkyun’s neck.

“Jooheon hyung, I’m sorry.”

“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Hyungwon said, and Changkyun had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

“Hyungwon hyung!” he tugged against his restraints hard, desperate to get to Hyungwon. He could feel the straps digging into the bandaging but the only thing on his mind was Hyungwon.

“Changkyun, be careful.” Hyungwon tried to rush forward, only to stumble. The year of being in a coma left his muscles weak.

“You’re awake.” Changkyun whispered, barely believing his eyes.

“You… I heard what you said and I couldn’t- I needed to wake up and stop you before it was too late.” Hyungwon started crying.

“You idiot…” Kihyun murmured again before slamming his mouth against Changkyun’s. The boy’s lips were chapped, but Kihyun didn’t care. All he cared about was that the lips were kissing him back, that Changkyun was alive and kissing him back.

“We’ll let you catch up.” Hoseok said, a hint of a smirk in his voice. The others filed out quickly, leaving Changkyun and Kihyun alone. The latter blushed bright red when he realized what he had done.

“Hyung…” Changkyun was also blushing, and Kihyun knew if he could the boy would be hiding his face. “I didn’t know you felt that way…”

“Of course you moron!” Kihyun snapped, tears running down his cheeks again. “Why else would I stay up until four in the morning with you? I- I fucking love you, and I had to pull you from your bed, covered in bl-blood and half-half dead… I thought I was never going to see you again.” He looked away, not sure if he was angry, or relieved or both.

“I’m so sorry hyung,” Changkyun felt ashamed. “I just… I was trying to fix everything…”

“How was that going to fix anything?” Kihyun snapped. He felt Changkyun tense under him and quitely apologized. “I’m sorry Kyunnie… I just, I’m still freaking out a little bit.”

“I thought… maybe I was supposed to die that night and the reason Hyungwon hyung was still in the coma was because… because I escaped fate and was being punished… I thought that maybe if I fixed everything, Hyungwon hyung would wake up again.”

“You idiot… that wouldn’t have fixed anything.” Kihyun rested his head under Changkyun’s chin and let the sound of the boy’s heartbeat calm his own.

“I’m sorry hyung.”

“Just don’t try to leave me again.”

“Never,” Changkyun tilted his head down and placed a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

* * *

 

“Changkyun!” Kihyun sat upright in his bed, his heart pounding. He felt the bed next to him and started sobbing when he realized it was empty. He scrambled from the bed and fell hard on to the floor, not even noticing the sting of the hardwood bruising his skin. He ran from the bedroom, tears making everything blurry.

Changkyun was dying, and he was too far away. He was dying and leaving him behind and Kihyun was going to be too late-

“Hyung?” Changkyun was sitting in the kitchen, sipping from a mug and looking at his phone. The second Kihyun came stumbling from the bedroom, he dropped his phone on the table and rushed to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re okay…” Kihyun gasped as he tackled Changkyun to the ground. “Thank god… you’re alive…”

“Everything is okay hyung,” Changkyun hugged his boyfriend tightly. The smaller boy sobbed into his shoulder, shaking and rambling. “We’re both okay, remember? It’s been almost a year, hasn’t it? That explains the nightmares…”

“Please don’t leave me ever again… you idiot.” Kihyun held onto Changkyun as if the boy was going to disappear in front of his eyes.

“Let’s make some tea, okay hyung? We can watch the sunrise and take a nap later.”

“Okay…”

“I love you Kihyun.” Changkyun held him tighter.

“I love you too,” His breath fanned out against Changkyun’s collarbone and Changkyun never felt more at home. “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have two fics that I'm working on/going to be working on but after that I don't have any plans so if anyone has any suggestions let me know! I'd love to write more for Stray Kids, Vixx, Day6, Astro, Seventeen, Bloackb etc honestly so if anyone had prompts for those bands please tell me!


End file.
